1172
}} Events * Yoritomo Naizen's wife gives birth to twins. * Mirumoto Kalen becomes the Topaz Champion. * Isawa Kimi becomes the Master of Void. (date approximate) * After Bayushi Paneki commits seppuku he rises as a Plague Zombie, known as Paneki's Disgrace. * Ryoko Owari is quarantined and lost to the plague. * Kali-Ma unleashes her God Beast over the Scorpion lands, which destroys Closed Pincer City. * The Destroyers advance outside Ryoko Owari is halted by the Empire armies. * Many portals to other Spirit Realms begin to appear, in the wake of Kali-Ma's efforts to disrupt the very balance and fabric of reality. * Daigotsu Eiya assaults the Sunset Tower and seizes the Dark Covenant of Fire following Daigotsu's orders. * The Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai returns to the Empire. * Tamori's Furnace volcano is awakened by Chosai. * The minor Emerald Championship tournament is won by the Sparrow representative, in truth the Spider infiltrator Daigotsu Sahara. * Daigotsu Hotako retains her Obsidian Championship. * Takasho defeats Isawa Fosuta and becomes the new Onyx Champion. * The Empress Iweko I suffers an assassination atempt by ruhmalists, followers of Kali-Ma. * The winter court is cancelled. The Shadow Court is held at the Embassy of the Crane. * Harsh winter slows progress of the Destroyers and the spread of the plague. Yuki no Onna is credited for the respite. Month of the Hare * The Ebon Daughter and the Ghul Lord moves to Ryoko Owari Toshi. * Otomo Taneji suffers an assassination attempt. * Isawa Ochiai wins the Devil Chase at Imperial Winter Court. Month of the Dragon * Hiruma Akio, Kakita Hideo, Mirumoto Ichizo, Akodo Shunori, Yoritomo Saburo, Isawa Kyoko, Bayushi Kurumi, Utaku Kohana, and Furumaro departs from Toshi Ranbo to Soshi lands. * Fall of Shiro Kuni. * Daigotsu communicated with the Empress Iweko I through the supai Daigotsu Oki. * Taishuu is accepted as ambassador to the Empire. * Furumaro's group finds the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction. * Razor of the Dawn Castle is seized by the Destroyers. Month of the Serpent * Imperial forces suppres groups of madmen who claim their allegiance to the Destroyers. * Centuriae, Yodotai gaijin who have converted to the service of Kali-Ma, are seen for first time in Rokugan. * Bayushi Hisoka brings an end to the clashes between the Scorpion and Crane. * Leatherworker's Quarter at Ryoko Owari burns to the ground. * The majority of Crab lands are lost to the Destroyers. * During a special Empress' audience Iweko I set renewed Imperial Charters to the Great Clans. * The Crab capital Kyuden Hida is seized by the Destroyers. Month of the Horse * Scorpion territory is attacked by the Destroyers. * Karatsu in his quest for his son Kuronada unleashes an attack to the Palace of the Breaking Dawn. * The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki asks seppuku to clean the shame of be infected by the Plague. Month of the Monkey * The Rakshasa General is wounded by Hida Benjiro, beginning a Blood Feud. * Rokugani forces defeat the God Beast of Kali-Ma outside Ryoko Owari. * Moshi Kalani leads the Mantis who arrive the Ivory Kingdoms coast. * Anshu, an unknown son of Yoritomo Aramasu, is found. * The Fourth Storm is deiscovered by the Mantis. Month of the Rooster * Chosai is wounded by the Bloodsword Judgement and is driven back. * The Lion lands are invaded by a zombie horde. Battles * Destroyer War :: Fall of Shiro Kuni :: Fall of Kyuden Hida :: Second Battle of Three Man Alliance Plain * Siege of the Wolves * Second Battle of Kyuden Tonbo Births * Susumu Kuroko * Togashi Noboru Deaths * Akodo Hiroshi * Akodo Kurogane * Akodo Senichi in the Month of the Hare * Bayushi Kindebu * Bayushi Mago in the Month of the Hare * Bayushi Minoru * Bayushi Norachai * Bayushi Paneki * Bayushi Shinobu * Bayushi Sorii * Bayushi Utamuro * Butaro in the Month of the Monkey * Chuda Otsu * Daidoji Ryugo in the Month of the Hare * Daigotsu Isoroku * Daigotsu Keigo * Daigotsu Shinjitsu * Ghul Lord in the Month of the Serpent * God Beast of Kali-Ma in the Month of the Monkey * Hida Fosuko in the Month of the Hare * Hida Manabu * Hida Otoya in the Month of the Dragon * Hida Renga * Hida Rokurota in the Month of the Serpent * Hida Shimonai in the Month of the Serpent * Hida Tatsuma in the Month of the Serpent * Hida Yagimaki in the Month of the Serpent * Kaiu Kyoka in the Month of the Serpent * Kasuga Keda * Kasuga Mamoru * Kitsuki Hakahime * Matsu Kita * Mirumoto Ino * Mirumoto Tannomiru * Mirumoto Tomoyuki * Mirumoto Washizuka * Seppun Kyuwa * Shiba Ningen * Shiba Sakaki in the Month of the Dragon * Soshi Ganrou in the Month of the Hare * Soshi Idaurin * Soshi Mayumi in the Month of the Hare * Soshi Natsuo in the Month of the Dragon * Suzume Sodumu * Tamori Akana * Tamori Futaba * Tamori Sugi * Togashi Chunoken in the Month of the Hare * Toritaka Okabe in the Month of the Serpent * Tsuruchi Akinori * Utaku Jisoo * Yoritomo Ietsuna Category:Timelines